When Everything Shall End
by LisAlice5472
Summary: This is a Yaoi story featuring SoRoku Seme Sora & Uke Roxas . Sora arrives in The-World-That-Never-Was. His quest is to set Kingdom Hearts free from Xemnas, the evil leader of Organization XIII. Along his journey he meets Roxas and... falls in love with his Nobody who has to die for him. Will Sora be able to accomplish his mission and save his love story with Roxas?
1. Arrival At The World That Never Was

**When Everything Shall End**

~Second SoRoku Fic~

(Hey, I don't know if it's even better than my last "Between Heaven and Earth", but I tried my best :D)

Chapter 1.

Arrival At The-World-That-Never-Was

It's finally over! I hardly managed to enter the Organization's world. My most grievous part of my journey had passed. Forward, I could only see a lot of unknown alleys, each of them leading to a different part of the world. I looked up and saw countless clouds darkening the sky's beautiful shade of blue. I could also see the moon – the Sacred Moon – which was shaped like a perfect yellow heart. That was Kingdom Hearts – the kingdom of all the kingdoms, the heart of all worlds – which I had to set free from Xemnas, the evil leader of Organization XIII.

All by myself, I kept going forward, even though I didn't know where my feet were leading me to. My thoughts were seriously wrestling with each other; I remembered what Ansem the Wise (master of his lovely town, Radiant Garden) had once said: "…A boy with such a pure heart of light… Sometimes I think HE is the one who can SAVE us all. We are already waiting to be reborn – we're all looking forward to our Birth By Sleep…"

Yes, I was the Keyblade Bearer – the "hero" who was supposed to liberate Kingdom Hearts from Organization XIII and to reunite with his two best friends: Riku and Kairi.

So I kept going. I walked pass many crossroads, and always chose the forward way. I really didn't know why. The enormous, yet beautiful moon on the sky – the Kingdom – was guiding me. Everything seemed quiet and peaceful. I could not hear a sound… but still, I didn't like it. I knew dark, unknown and silent places were dangerous, so I summoned my Keyblade, The Kingdom Key.

(Keyblades were special swords, shaped like keys. They were good as weapons, and also, they had other wonderful, useful skills, like wielding all kinds of magic or opening secret doors between worlds, which nobody could ever do.)

Step by step, I managed to pass through the endless crossroads and arrived at a wider and lighter place. It was, yet, beautiful. I let my blue eyes investigate the place and saw a big building, which seemed to me to be so powerful and to watch over the area. Above it, Kingdom Hearts was sparkling with all its grandeur. A bolt of thunder cut through the clouds and made my heart shiver. But I tightened the grip on my Keyblade. I knew it wouldn't leave me. It never did.


	2. The Nobody

Chapter 2.

The Nobody

The Memory's Skyscraper, the huge building I stood near to, admiring it, looked peaceful into the cold night air. Just as I was about to step forward, a frightening, black portal of darkness opened. I could see shadows going in and coming out. It was very strange…

Suddenly, somebody, whose identity I had not known till then, appeared from the dark and stood before me. I was scared at first, because I did know nothing of him… or her? Was it a boy or a girl? My eyes checked out immediately:

The stranger was a little shorter than me. He was wearing a black cloak with a hood, which concealed his face from my sight. I couldn't recognize him, but I knew he was part of Organization XIII. (All their members wore cloaks like this one. I had met others during my journey.)

- Who-Who are you? I shouted in order to hide my fear.

The young man did not say a word, but immediately stretched out his hand and – to my surprise – he summoned a Keyblade, too. It was a black and long one, which had its name inscribed on the blade. I could read O-B-L-I-V-I-O-N. Oblivion, yes, that was his Keyblade's name. I could also see a big thorn on its top. I swallowed hardly, feeling a lot scared. But even worse:

The stranger came running towards me and just as he was about to land a hit on me, I blocked his attack with my Keyblade. Our weapons rubbed loudly on each other, as both of us had our biceps tensed maximally. I tried to look under his hood again, but all I could see were just two dark eyes; nothing more.

- …Someone from the dark, he finally answered my question.

He then tried to immobilize me, but I quickly pushed him and his Keyblade back. Right in time! I thought of what he had said to me and found that only my friend, Riku, would ever answer me with something like that. So I asked:

- You can't be… Riku?

- Riku? sounded his voice, I've recently heard that the boy with that name got his heart sent to Kingdom Hearts.

- What…? He couldn't die! Not yet…

I felt a lot sad. I was about to let my Keyblade disappear and then fall on my knees, ready to cry. I admit, my eyes were already wet… But I gathered my strength once again.

- Tell me, – the stranger continued – tell me why you had to sacrifice your heart and create that Nobody of yours!

I stunned at his words. Did I have a Nobody? These were supposed to be non-existent creatures, between light and dark, not alive, nor dead. They were created when people were losing their hearts to the kingdom high above. In other words, they were the REMNANT of what had once been their Somebody. But I KNEW I had not truly died because Kairi, the girl I had sacrificed myself for, brought me back to life using her strong light. So, it could be true that I HAD a Nobody…

- Come and get your answer! I shouted to him before grabbing the Keyblade with even more strength.

He attacked, I dodged, we both leaped into the air at the same time and then got down on the ground. We were already sweating and I could fell that he, too, was tired. Just as he let his guard down for a second, only to rest his Keyblade on the ground, I took that as an opportunity to end the battle. So, I slowly placed the tip of my Keyblade on his neck, grabbing his weapon at the same time. He could no longer defend himself. He stayed silent… Suddenly, he stepped back in defense, but my Keyblade didn't allow him to. Without notice, I made him an ugly cut on the neck. At this, he screamed (although it seemed to me that that was a scream of pain). I stunned to hear his sweet voice, which earlier I didn't notice… Frightened, I let The Kingdom Key fall and got on my knees right beside him.

Another bolt of thunder cut through the dark clouds, and after that, many tears fell down on us. Those were the tears of the clouds – rain; and a heavy one!

-… Who are you? I silently whispered to him ready to take his hood off.

I could see him squeezing his left fist. He slightly rose his head from the ground and whispered back:

- I'm… I'm no one; NOBODY.

- Are you with the Organization? I seriously asked.

- N-No, he moaned, I left them… months ago.

- Why?

- That secret stays with me.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

- What an unorganized Organization!

I got no answer. Not long after, I could see him trying to get up, but he failed to do so. He was too exhausted… Once or twice I saw him supporting himself with his hands – but the strength in his biceps was gone.

- You don't even have a name? I asked again.

- I… I do have. Will that help you?

- I don't know. However, I still want to know.

- WHAT DO YOU CARE OF ME? he shouted with all his left power, what do you care? You don't even know who I am!

My heart froze to hear him say such a thing. I realized I'd done a bad thing. I should have not behaved like that… But I had I right to do so, had I not? My goal was to destroy Organization XIII. I'd been told they were a bad group who sought ETERNATY and ALL SOURCE OF POWER – Kingdom Hearts. And that kingdom could not be ruled.

- I'm… I'm sorry, I tried to apologize, if only you could tell me more about you.

- What do you care? he sobbed but this time not that loud.

- I do care… after all. Please, you sure seem grieving.

I moved my hand again to remove his hood. He still didn't allow me to do so.

- …I'm Roxas, he silently said, your other side – your NOBODY.

My eyes widened, but I put my arms on his shoulders:

- Do I have…

- Yes, you do. I sure hope you're excited of that now, Roxas ironically stopped me from talking.

I sighed. I really felt bad about that then.

- The Organization wants to kill you… I mean, what's left of it.

- I've defeated several members this far.

- I know. Xemnas and I are the only ones left.

- Xemnas…?

- Our leader… I mean, THEIRS, because I do no longer work for him. And I'll never repeat that mistake again! He only cared about himself… He only thought of how could he make things easier for him and more difficult for us, he sent us everywhere, each other having a different mission… Ah! I don't want to remember anymore!

His voice trembled and he sobbed again. I tried to move my hand closer, in order to cup one side of his face with it. I was really touched of his story and of his life as an Organization XIII member.

- What a selfish Nobody! I exclaimed.

- Nobodies are not meant to exist. They don't have feelings.

Hearing that, I shook my head "no":

- I think you are an exception here.

- Huh?

- You really seem to have a heart, Roxas. Because you have feelings.

- How can you tell that?

- I don't know. I just feel. The way you speak, the way you behave…

- Anyway, that doesn't matter… I'll perish soon enough…

At his answer, I stunned once again and approached my head to his… Heavy rain was falling down on us… Kingdom Hearts hid itself beyond the clouds…

- What do you mean you'll perish? I asked Roxas.

He swallowed hardly and let a tear wash his cheek:

- It's-It's the fate of a Nobody, was his answer, we all must sacrifice ourselves for our Somebodies – so that they will be complete, whole.

- But I don't feel I miss anything! I said, I have everything I wish… except Riku and Kairi.

My heart was already feeling sad. What a terrible destiny the Nobodies had! I would not let Roxas die. That would have been too selfish of me…

- You don't need to look for Riku anymore, Roxas sadly continued, he's gone.

- WHAT? I jumped at his voice, WHEN? HOW?

- Xemnas punished him for wearing our cloak without being one of us. He had just pretended to be a member – the biggest Nobody among us. So, Xemnas put Saix to kill him. Riku and Number Seven fought toughly, and Saix got two ugly scars shaped like an "x" on the top of his nose from Riku. But in the end, Saix emerged as the victor. I saw Riku defeated at the Altar of Naught. His Keyblade fell beside him then disappeared.

- And what happened to him? I asked with a trembling voice; tears already falling down from my eyes.

- He…He faded into the darkness. I watched his body disappearing into the shadows and his heart rising into the sky, joining The Kingdom.

- NNNOOO! Riku! I screamed, he was my best friend…

- I feel bad for you, Sora, really I do, Roxas answered, Riku was a good young man. He helped me so many times.

- He-He did? I said sobbing.

- Yeah. He made me lose my fear. I'm not afraid to die for you, anymore.

I quickly grabbed him by both shoulders:

- NEVER say that again! I won't let you do it!

- But I must complete your heart, Sora.

Hearing my name spelled by his beautiful, sweet voice made my even sadder.

- I don't need anything from you, I firmly answered, I'm so sorry, Roxas. I've made your life terrible!

- No, it's not that bad…

More rain washed over us. I was wet to my skin. And I bet so was him.

- Of course it's bad, Roxy. Could you please forgive me?

- How did you call me? his eyes shone through the hood and reflected on mine.

- I can call you "Roxy", can't I?

- Well… That's sweet. Nobody has ever called me like that. Nobody has ever treated me this kindly… I see… you're not that bad, Sora. I wanted to meet you, at least once. I really wanted to see my Somebody… and I'm not surprised! You made a good battle.

That reminded me of his cut on the neck. I gently moved my hand to his wound and wiped away the blood, even though the bleeding was not stopping – the wound was fresh and deep. How stupid of me to hurt my Nobody like that! It seemed to me that I didn't know myself at all, then...

- It's alright, Roxas slowly said, I'll be fine.

- No you won't be. You're hurt, I slowly answered.

My hand continued caressing his soft neck. I heard him gasping at my touch. He must have liked it, though. I tried to approach even more. He watched me with trembling blue eyes.

- You must do nothing for me, Roxas. I'm really grateful to you. It's my turn to help you know.

- But did I help you before?

- No… But you've suffered enough. The Darkness stole you everything – your life, your smile…

And when I said "smile" I moved my hands to take off his black hood. I really wanted to see him. This time, he didn't stopped me like he had done before, but kept silent, until I could see beautiful big, blue eyes – which were identical to mine – and blond hair which was almost touching his shoulders. It seemed to be spikier, but now that we were both wet, it was straight. Roxas had a wonderful physiognomy, a little feminine, but a pleasant one. He looked as if he was my twin brother. Tears fell from his eyes as I put the hood on his back, revealing his face.

I blinked – in order to keep my tears from falling – and whispered:

- Roxas… you are beautiful. I think that you wore the most delicate Nobody among the Organization's members.

- T-Thank you, Sora. You are beautiful, too. Of course, that's because we are the same – Somebody and Nobody…

I smiled at his answer and touched his soft cheeks with my hands. He gasped again and closed his eyes at the same time. Did I…? Did I just…? It was a good feeling, although a little strange because we were both boys, but it surely seemed nice. Roxas truly trusted me. After a tough battle and a long-long talk, we began to like each other… Strange, isn't it? But beautiful, however…

Slowly, Roxas's head fell on my chest as my arms encircled his thin body. The rain didn't stop. It washed over us like a pleasant dream. Without noticing, I began to cry. I really don't know why. Maybe because of Roxas's sad story. Maybe because of what had happened to Riku…I just felt I had to cry. My dear Nobody accompanied me, embracing me. We both cried softly, under the heavy, cold rain, in each other's arms. I patted his golden hair:

- Don't, Roxy. Please… You've suffered enough.

- I know, he said, but I can't keep it anymore inside myself. No…

- Then don't worry. I'm here with you until the end of everything, until EVERHTHING SHALL END…


	3. The Organization's Castle

Chapter 3.

The Organization's Castle

- T-Thank you, Sora, I heard him whispering, you made me feel good.

I just smiled and held him closer. Then I kissed his forehead. Roxas shivered at my romantic gesture, letting his head fall down to my chest.

- Did you notice this? he said.

- What's to notice?

- Even though it's raining, I feel warm! It's strange, isn't it?

I smiled again.

- Yes… Or maybe not. No, it's not strange, Roxas. I really care of you.

Right then, he tried to smile, but his efforts only created an ugly grin.

- What's wrong, Roxy? You can't smile?

- I guess… I forgot. All my life I've lived in Darkness.

- I know. But since now, you won't be sad anymore.

I gently took his hand into mine and held both of them to my chest:

- I promise you, Roxas.

Hearing this, his face lightened and he truly smiled! God, that was beautiful! I patted his long hair again and then leaned to his lips. Roxas watched me a little scared, but when he felt the sweet taste of our kiss, I heard him moaning softly. It was my first kiss. My first kiss was taken by a boy? Well, I really don't mind. I was certain that something was connecting him and me – not just the fact that we were Somebody and Nobody – but something even more powerful than it; a much stronger feeling…

We had such a delicate kiss. It made me forget about all the worries I had. Roxas was EVERYTHING to me.

When we eventually stopped, I noticed even more blood on his neck. Roxas looked scared.

- Oh, Roxy. I've completely forgotten about that. Let me help you.

I summoned my Keyblade and placed it on his neck – this time, softly. I whispered a spell and my weapon shined, removing Roxas's wound. He smiled and thanked me. Ohh, that was so sweet of him!

Just when his face lightened because of his happiness, the rain suddenly stopped. Kingdom Hearts reappeared on the deep, blue sky. We both watched it with our sparkling eyes.

- We have to save it! Roxas slowly exclaimed, Xemnas wants to master all worlds with its power and to cover them in darkness.

- I know, was my reply, we won't let that happen, right?

Roxas got up on his feet, nodding. I got up, too.

- Sora, he said, I can help you. I know The Castle. It's full of traps and hate.

I raised my eyebrows:

- You said Nobodies couldn't feel anything. So where came the Hate from?

- It's… It's my hate. I HATE THEM. I never cried when they faded into darkness. I even grinned and felt better!

- Yeah, 'cause they didn't care of you… But I do!

I gently took Roxas by his hand and continued our journey.

The World That Never Was looked both creepy and beautiful into the night. I didn't fear anything with my dear Nobody beside me. Neither did him. He led me on a darker alley, which went up. I followed him. Eventually, after several minutes of walking trough the terrifying darkness, we arrived at a lighter place. I looked up and stunned. Forward, I could see the great Castle of Organization XIII. It was enormous and painted in white and gray. On some areas, it had the Nobody symbol inscribed. But there was no way up – no gate.

- This is an easy one, Roxas smiled and summoned his Keyblade.

He pointed it to the Castle and it shined. A beautiful light came out from it and created a long, shiny stairway.

-… Shall we? Roxas asked before squeezing my hand a little.

I nodded and took a first step. We went forward…

After a while, in "The Brink of Despair"~

- Now then, we're here! I exclaimed as soon as we reached the top of the stairway.

- Yes, but DO NOT let your guard down. Even though Xemnas has been left alone, he's still strong.

We both stayed sharp. Deep silence ruled over The Castle. Everything was enchanting and my eyes looked desperately all over just to admire the beautiful scenery.

- Where's Xemnas? I asked after a while.

- High up, at the top. He always stays there, in The Altar of Naught.

- What's he doing there?

- I don't know. Maybe he's using his magic to connect himself to Kingdom Hearts, Roxas answered.

- That's not a good thing. We have to hurry.

- Right. There's a shortcut here. C'mon!

My Nobody pulled me by the hand and led me as fast as he could. No long after, we were already at a higher platform which The Organization used to call "Twilight's View". Forward, we could see "The Hall of Empty Melodies" – as creepy as its name describes it. Roxas looked up and saw the great Kingdom and whispered:

- If we get there too late, then Xemnas will have control over everything.

Our feet carried us even deeper into The Castle. We climbed the stairs in "Naught's Skyway" and finally arrived at "The Proof of Existence". There, I sat down and let Roxas rest on my knees. He patted my blond hair and looked me into the eyes.

- Are you afraid? I silently whispered at his ear.

He leaned down to my lips and whispered back "No" before connecting them to his. I could never describe the softness of his lips. It was such a lovely kiss… We deepened it – we grabbed each other by both shoulders, then embraced each other. Roxas's hand locked into my long hair, while I was pulling him closer and closer to me. I admit, somehow, we were both scared a little of the frightening storm that was about to come… Our lips caressed each other for a while, until Roxas continued:

- I rested a bit. You too?

- Yeah. Are you ready for what's worst?

He nodded, even though I could see a lingering presence of fear in his sapphires. Offering me his hand in order to help me get up, we both encouraged each other as we left "The Proof of Existence" behind us.

Finally at "The Altar of Naught"~

Roxas and I ran with all our strength until we reached the top of The Castle. At the edge of that white-and-gray platform we could see the last member of Organization XIII – its leader. His hair was long and looked like silver. And when he turned to us, I could see him clearly:

I could say he seemed nice and handsome, but I immediately read malice and hate in his small, yellow eyes. Xemnas had a wide chest on which his cloak fitted perfectly. Without introducing himself to me, he ordered to both of us:

- Warriors of The Keyblade!

His terrible low voice hit my ears and I shivered to hear it. But Roxas squeezed my hand, encouraging me.

- Go forth, Xemnas continued, and bring me more hearts! Kingdom Hearts is almost complete!

My Nobody and I quickly jumped at his words and we both shouted firmly, at the same time:

- NO!

He didn't seem to mind, though, and stood calm:

- Then, please, answer me this: Why do you hate the Darkness?

I watched him with a piercing look and said:

- We don't hate it; we just don't want to wield it. But the world's made of Light AND Darkness – you can't have one without the other 'cause Darkness is half of everything.

- Yes, but there's a bit more than that, Roxas added.

- Really? I asked.

- I know because I've lived in Darkness. So let me answer his question.

Xemnas watched him as he pointed his Keyblade – Oblivion – at him. Roxas concentrated and said seriously:

-… It's because of who's lurking inside it.

The leader of Organization XIII looked pleased and his lips made a mischievous grin.

- Then allow me another question, he said, you accept Darkness, yet choose to live in the Light, so why is it that you loathe us who teeter on the edge of Nothing? We, who were turned away by both Light and Dark – never given a choice…?

Roxas's head fell for a second and there I thought he didn't know what to say anymore. Xemnas's question was too hard. I tried myself to figure out too, only to fail. Suddenly, Roxas's face lightened and he answered:

- That's simple. It's because you mess up our worlds.

The Nobody before us grinned again, defending himself with the following:

- That may be… However, what other choice might we have had?

That was too much already. I was sick of those difficult riddles and spoke:

- Just give it a rest! You're Nobodies – you don't even exist! You're not sad about anything!

And that was the first time I heard Xemnas laughing with his dark, creepy voice. That was a laugh of selfishness and irony.

- Very good, you don't miss a thing. I can not feel Sorrow – no matter what misery befalls the worlds, no matter what you think, what you feel… or how you exist…

With that, he grinned again and stretched out both of his hands. Dark covered him. I looked to my right and saw Roxas already shivering, his Keyblade almost falling from his hand. I looked back to Xemnas but he wasn't there anymore. Right then, I heard my Nobody scream my name as the same Darkness covered him, too. I summoned The Kingdom Key in order to send that Dark away… but I was too late. Roxas had already been taken away from me…

I panicked.

- Roxy! Roxy…! Where are you?

I kept on shouting his name desperately, fearing of the worst that could have happened to him.

- Roxas! Please!

There was no sign of my dear Nobody. He had simply disappeared from the place we stood and confronted Xemnas.


	4. A Fight To The Death

Chapter 4.

A Fight To The Death

Note: This isn't Sora telling the story, but me, Lisa. Here we go:

Roxas hid his eyes with his left hand. Everything around him lightened and then darkened again. His thoughts ran to Sora and how worried could he be without him. "Forgive me, dear Sora" – Roxas whispered to himself before sobbing his name. He lifted his head and when could eventually see again, he found himself in front of Memory's Skyscraper, that building before which he first kissed his Somebody. But Roxas couldn't think of that tender moment. From nowhere, a giant creature appeared. That was The Twilight Thorn.

- How am I gonna…? The Nobody panicked.

The Keyblade in his hand shined. With that, Roxas regained his sense and was ready for a tough battle. The monster tried to capture him with its thorns, but The Key-bearer dodged quickly in the last second.

- Too close, he said quietly.

After a time, The Twilight Thorn was already exhausted… But even worse: so was Roxas. With a last effort, he threw Oblivion at him, and the weapon stabbed the place where the monster's heart should have been. Then, a groan of pain was heard – so loud that Roxas had to cover both of his ears. The Twilight Thorn fell to the ground, covered by darkness. The boy watched frightened. It was over. (Or that's what he thought!) He collapsed on his back, with the eyes closed. Soon, the monster disappeared, taken by hundreds of shadows. The place was silent. Night ruled over it… No sound broke that deep silence…

All of a sudden, a black portal appeared before the Memory's Skyscraper. Xemnas emerged form it, grinning. His sent creature to kill the boy failed to do so – overwhelmed by the Keyblade's strength. However, Roxas was at the edge of his power…

- Poor thing, Xemnas said as he stepped closer to the fallen boy, all this time you were nothing but a FAILURE. You betrayed us all!

A red sword appeared in his right hand. That was an Etheral Blade – his weapon. Without mercy, Xemnas touched Roxas's neck with its tip:

- Why don't you fade into the Darkness? It would be easier for you to endure your grief; you must complete Sora's heart.

Just as he was about to put an end to the hero's life, Roxas opened his eyes and got up, supporting himself with Oblivion. His body ached a lot, but still, he confronted his Superior:

- What do you want?

Xemnas said with a low voice:

-… Kingdom Hearts. And you're the only one who can complete it for me.

- All this time… All this time I was stupid and helped you gather hearts! Roxas exclaimed, only to find that you want to rule all worlds with it!

- All I want is to be complete – and so do you.

- That's a lie! the boy screamed, I don't believe you! And don't you worry about me, I'll be fine with Sora. When I'm beside him, I already feel complete.

- Foolish gay! You are a Nobody – you can feel nothing, neither for you, nor for him.

- Then why is it that I feel? Unlike you, I can cry and feel sorrow and friendship.

- You are HIS Nobody, Roxas. You are fated to die for him!

With that, Xemnas began the fight. The young blond could only defend himself from his leader's strikes. Hopeless, though – deep cuts were made on the boy's face. His strength had left him. Although Oblivion tried to block Xemnas's attacks, its master was already half-lost.

- You shouldn't have betrayed us, Roxas! the Superior shouted, you are nothing without us.

A last hit knocked the blond to the ground. He watched terrified as Xemnas approached with an evil smile on his face. "Maybe… I should listen to him and fade. But Sora! What will he say? What will he think of me?"

- The time has come, Number XIII, the Superior spoke, even though the Organization was destroyed, I shall have Kingdom Hearts!

-… No you won't! Roxas whispered as blood streamed down his face, Sora will be there to stop you even if I die!

- Sora…? Xemnas asked, Sora, you say? That boy is a double times braver and stronger than you. Why do you think I sent you here alone? You are nothing without him – just a lifeless pearl with no shell to protect it.

- S-Sora… I – Roxas tried to whisper but the Etheral Blade stabbed his chest with no mercy.

Time stayed still – broken. His eyes opened wide while his sight fogged and darkened….

- This is the fate of a traitor, he heard Xemnas's voice for the last time.

He fell more blood streaming out of him. He didn't even have any strength to scream. All he could was to wait and wait – his thoughts passing to Sora. How good it was when he knew himself pressed to that warm chest. How wonderful were those two blue eyes, which encouraged him and appeased his soul. After all, he DID have his own heart – he was the Organization's one-and-only exception – born like all other Nobodies, but given his own heart from Kingdom Hearts.

Forward, he could see Xemnas returning to The Castle. He knew Sora was still there. "Sora!" – his mind screamed, "Sora, please be careful… and forgive me for being weak… Superior was right – I'm nothing without you, just a lifeless pearl…"

Those last words were just enough for him to let his head fall, to hide the beautiful shade of blue in his eyes and to stay calm, accepting his end. Not long after, he could feel no pain, no sorrow – EVERYTHING turned to silence…


	5. Beyond The Door

Chapter 5.

Beyond The Door

Note: Sora telling the story (again)

- ROXAAAASSS! I continued screaming with all my strength.

Nobody answered me, though. Every time I shouted his name, my voice sounded even more scared into the cold night air. Its echo came back to me every single time and hit my ears. The more I screamed, the more I panicked. My eyes were already teary. My fear – uncontrollable.

- Roxas! I screamed one last time without receiving any reply.

Then, I grabbed the bulwark of the platform and leaned against it until I fell. I lost countless tears and cried until I couldn't breathe anymore:

- R-Roxy… My sweet Roxy, I sobbed, how did I let you go? HOW?

-… There is no hate, only joy, for you will soon belong to me…!

What was that voice? I got up, all my muscles aching madly. I checked out the area and my eyes spotted Xemnas, at the other edge of the platform. At first, I thought he was talking to me, but when I looked closer, I saw him turned to the great heart on the sky. I knew that wasn't good, so I summoned my Keyblade in order to stop him. But I was too late – again! Xemnas stretched out his hands and spoke loudly:

- Hear me, Kingdom Hearts, I will give to you as many hearts as it takes. Mark my words! You can no longer be whole without me than I without you. Heed me, Kingdom Hearts! Lend me your power so that we may be complete!

- Xemnas, don't! I cried, Kingdom Hearts cannot be ruled. It will destroy you!

The Nobody looked behind his shoulder and threw me a careless look.

- What do you know? This is the source of all power!

- Yes… But nobody can wield it!

Xemnas didn't even bother to listen to my words, so his fate was not unimaginable. The moment he looked back at Kingdom Hearts, a big door appeared next to him. This could have been read on its top: "Weather your heart is pure, weather it possesses deep Darkness – once you get through me, there is no turning back. It's Victory or Oblivion…"

I silently read the inscription while Xemnas made himself unseen BEYOND THE DOOR. I didn't care about him, though. My eyes were locked on only one word: "Oblivion". It reminded me of Roxas… My dear Nobody… My other half… I tried to stop my tears from falling – but couldn't do so. "Roxas, where are you?" – I whispered. There was silence – again. I looked at Kingdom Hearts; it shined and waited. What could have I done?

Suddenly, light covered the platform, almost blinding me. When I could see, the light disappeared, leaving behind an unknown figure on the ground. I didn't recognize it – but I saw a black cloak. "An Organization member!" – I thought, "but which? I've defeated them all and Xemnas is gone." I stepped closer. One step, one more step, until I stood next to the cloak that was covering the rigid body. A hood was hiding the unknown's identity. So I took it off, only to step back in fear. I covered my lips with both hands while my eyes examined with terror: that was a boy, a blond boy. Did I know him? His face was all in blood. If he hadn't carried the Oblivion Keyblade in his right hand, I wouldn't have shouted scared like never before:

- ROXAAASS!

I fell beside him. Taking his hand into mine, I shook him, but he stayed the same – rigid.

- Please, Roxyy! DO wake up!

No answer.

- Don't you go there – where I can't follow you!

Nobody answered me.

- Roxas! Look at me!

… Silence. I took him into my arms, holding his head to my chest and his hand into mine. I kissed his red forehead and wiped the blood.

- I'm going to help you, Roxas, don't worry.

I summoned The Kingdom Key and whispered that spell to heal him, but only then I realized that Keyblade magic didn't quite work there. We were too close to the Darkness – healing spells were not available. However, I didn't give up. I held him closer and closer, sobbing his name.

And there we stood – together under the same blaze of stars. Among them, Kingdom Hearts – which was supposed to be the moon – shone brightly. My head fell on his as we both stayed silent on The Edge of Nothingness.

- Xemnas might be gone forever by now, I whispered at his ear, it's over, Roxas. Over!

I caressed his lips again and leaned down to them. I sobbed his name one more time, my tears falling on his face. And I kissed him. His lips did not move with mine. I became even more scared, but I didn't want to let him go – I loved him, and I never had the chance to tell him the truth. I loved him so much…

After I stopped the kiss, I looked again at my dear Nobody and patted his hair. Out of nowhere, a terrible sound almost deafened me. It came all of a sudden from behind the door. I took my beloved boy into my arms; ready to protect him from anything that would have come out from that door. My eyes were focused on it, my eyebrows – furrowed. I held the boy to my chest. Just as I was about to look back at him, I heard a familiar sound – a beautiful, sweet voice. I was so afraid that I couldn't move. That was HIS voice!

- S-Sora… What happened?

Comprised by fear, I slowly looked back and I saw two blue eyes watching me. I tried to speak, but my voice died in my throat. I… I could not… Was that him? Was he alive?

- R-Roxy, it's you? I slowly asked.

- Yes. What happened? Where's Xemnas? he said remembering the fight with his leader, did I die?

- No! You didn't. You're here, with me.

And I embraced him happily. It was a miracle!

- How did I get back? Roxas asked, Xemnas killed me…

He looked at his chest – blood covered it all, but it was not a mortal wound. The Etheral Blade stabbed him a little lower than where his heart should have been. It hurt one of his ribs.

- You were lucky, Roxas, I said to him, though you're still bleeding. Come, we have to get out of here.

- We can't go back, my beloved boy answered with a faded voice, we must stop Xemnas.

- Kingdom Hearts has taken care of him, I continued, his name shall never be called again.

- All right, then, I trust you.

I looked down at him:

- Oh, Roxas, you scared me so badly! Don't you ever do this again!

I held him closer, caressing his blood-covered face. The Kingdom sent Roxas back to me from where he had laid on the ground in defeat – Memory's Skyscraper. So he truly had a heart! I knew it! (Born like all other Nobodies, but given his own soul from Kingdom Hearts because he was a pure, brave boy who wielded light.) That made me even happier.

- I'm sorry, Roxas said to me, I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't know what was happening…

- Don't worry; everything is fine now. I'll take care of you forever. I'll protect you from anything.

Right then, we heard a terrifying sound as if something had broken – The Castle was falling! Many of its parts had already disappeared.

- See? Roxas whispered, there's no turning back.

- Then we have no choice, I firmly said, we must pass through that door.

Roxas began to shiver as he heard my words. He gently encircled my neck with his hands.

- S-Sora, what if we get separated again?

- No, Roxy, not again. This time we stay together. I'll never let you go.

- Can you surely do this?

- Yes, I can.

I got up and lifted Roxas into my arms. The Castle continued to fall… I approached the door and it opened, allowing us to pass. Forward, I could see only magic dust and small lights. I looked back only to see the bulwark collapsing and after it, a small part of the platform on which I stood.

- We must go, Roxas, I said as I took a highlight from his right eye. Do you trust me?

- Yes. I do.

So I quickly passed through the door, not looking back to what was left of The Organization's Castle. I kept going until the door closed behind me. Darkness and Light covered Roxas and me at the same time.

- Don't be afraid, I said to him, it's soon going to be over!

My beloved boy nodded and tightened his grip on my neck. I kissed his forehead as I took a step, another one, and another one deeper into The Realm of Nothingness.


	6. Victory or Oblivion?

Chapter 6.

Victory or Oblivion?

Magic dust and small glimmers of light – that was all we could see. Even though I didn't know where I was going, there was no turning back. Ohh, how I wanted to go home! How I mourned for a Sea-Salt ice cream! In my arms, Roxas was silent. Sometimes, I could hear him moaning in pain.

- Don't worry, Roxy. We'll soon be safe!

- Ah, but it hurts, he said putting a hand on his chest.

- Soon, my Roxy, soon we'll escape.

He nodded through tears and we kept going on… Suddenly, the way became more lightened and we could see many alleys. That place looked like The-World-That-Never-Was.

- S-Sora, I'm scared, Roxas whispered at my left ear.

- Shh, I'm here, I said as I looked innocently at him, everything will be all right.

Just then, I wanted to take back what I had just said. In front of us, we saw Xemnas in his Final Form: dressed into a black-and-white long cloak and wielding TWO red Etheral Blades. He evilly looked at us. Holding Roxas up in my arms, I shouted at him from distance:

- What did you do him? How dare you hurt him like this!

- Sora, Xemnas said and his voice made me shiver a little, do you think you can trust Roxas?

He surely ignored what I had told him.

- If I can? Of course I trust him! came my answer.

- Roxas, are you certain you're not jealous of Sora…? Xemnas went on.

- N-No, even though he's better than me, I'm NOT jealous of him – he's my new model of life!

- Don't lie to yourself.

- I'm not lying!

As we approached him, I watched him with furrowed eyebrows. The place where we stood was transformed into an endless chaos. Shadows gathered and pushed themselves into my Nobody and me. Roxas looked scared and said:

- This will not end well.

- I hope not, I whispered as I released him from my arms, can you walk?

- Y-Yes.

Roxas grasped Oblivion and I summoned The Kingdom Key. Xemnas watched us surprised. Before the battle began, he said:

- Heroes from The Real of Light, I will not allow it to end this way – not yet. If Light and Darkness are eternal, than we nothings – creatures between them – must be the same: ETERNAL!

At his words, I smirked and Roxas spoke firmly:

- You're right – Light and Darkness ARE eternal. Nothing probably goes on forever, too… But guess what, Xemnas?

- That doesn't mean YOU'RE eternal! I added to what Roxas had said.

We heard the Nobody before us laughing darkly as he continued:

- No more eternal than that radiance of yours…

He drew his weapons, ready to attack us. Roxas and I dodged and land hits, as well. Xemnas blocked each of our strikes with both Blades, crossing them. Then, he charged at us from the distance. I evaded his attack in the last second, but unfortunately, Roxas was too late. He got another cut on his cheek and Xemnas knocked him to the ground with his weapons. I couldn't suffer what I had seen; I felt my muscles fed by an unknown, new strength. I came from behind and stabbed The Kingdom Key into Xemnas's back with all my courage. As he felt the Keyblade pierced into him, the Nobody groaned in pain and turned back to me, leaving Roxas. I watched him with trembling eyes as he took out the weapon out of his back, blood staining the white parts of his cloak. Just then I realized I had lost my Keyblade – without it I was helpless. Although Xemnas did not know how to use my weapon, he raised his Etheral Blades, creating a vortex in which I was dragged. I couldn't move; that was his magic, which was not letting me to do a single move. I was caught into the dark vortex summoned by the Nobody. I knew I had no chance to escape…

However, Roxas stood there, behind Xemnas watching how black magic came out from his Etheral Blades; he was too busy with trying to kill me that he forgot about my Roxas.

- I won't let you do this! he shouted through gritted teeth, NOBODY and I mean NOBODY hurts Sora!

Holding Oblivion with great skill and courage, he ran towards Xemnas, ready to strike. He placed the Keyblade on Xemnas's shoulder before stabbing his neck with the black thorn Oblivion had at its tip. Poison came out of the thorn and gathered inside the cut Roxas did to his once Superior. Xemnas stepped back, his Blades falling to the ground. That set me free, 'cause the vortex disappeared as soon as I could hear Xemnas groaning in pain – the second time.

I fell, but a bleeding hand was offered to me. Grabbing it slowly, I got up, helped by Roxas.

- Y-You really saved me…

- No problem, you saved me, too!

And he smiled:

- Isn't this what friends do? They help each other – even in the toughest of situations.

- That… is so right, Roxy, I said embracing him.

I caressed his hurt cheeks:

- Thank you, Roxas.

But there wasn't much time for tender moments like this. Xemnas was still alive. As I raised my right hand, The Keyblade came back to me.

- Now, let us end this, c'mon, Roxy!

We both encouraged each other one last time before we ran towards our enemy. Even though he was hurt hard – even poisoned – he threw one of the Etheral Blades at me. It didn't injure me, just made me fall and drop my Keyblade.

- That… That was a big mistake! Roxas shouted at Xemnas, you made me lose uncountable tears, you have been ruining my life, you made me leave the Organization and take care of myself by my own… But now you have done something that has sealed your destiny – you hurt Sora. That's like you'd hurt me a hundred times!

So he picked up my fallen Keyblade and with Oblivion in his other hand, he attacked Xemnas with a powerful "Aerial Slam" – which he could never do until now, as hate and rage pushed themselves hard on his wounded heart. He hurt him strongly with both Keyblades – once with The Kingdom Key and then with Oblivion. He leaped high up into the air, casting a spell with both weapons. That made Xemnas become overwhelmed of the power of Light. Though he was badly injured and his cuts were ALL bleeding, Roxas came back to me and offered me my Keyblade:

- Shall we?

- Once and forever! I shouted as we both held our weapons up casting a last spell.

The Light we summoned hit Xemnas hard and sealed his life – fallen to the ground, his Etheral Blades suddenly disappeared, taken by the Darkness. Then, scary, black shadows gathered upon him and when Roxas and I could finally see, there was nothing left of him. Xemnas was eventually defeated and he faded into the endless Darkness…

- It's over… We finally killed him, Roxas said with his last strength.

He kneeled down, putting a hand on his bleeding chest. I watched him with eyes of fear. I fell beside him, one hand encircling his back and the other one rested on his chest.

-… Roxas, I said looking softly at him.

- S-Sora, I can't…

- Don't say another word, I stopped him from speaking of what I was afraid to hear, it's not over! It's just… not.

I helped him get up, noticing he had broken his right leg during the battle. He put one hand around my neck and I held it tight with mine. I friendly encircled his waist with the other one.

- How can you even say that? Roxas asked, even if we could go on… Look where we are. Nobody will find us here. There's no escape.

I corrected him, smiling:

- Even in the deepest Darkness there shall always be a Light to guide you. Trust me, Roxy, I'll never let you go. I'll keep you here with me.

He smiled, too, and closed his eyes:

- Sora?

- Yes?

-… You lead.

- Got it.

I took Roxas by his waist and held him closer to me. His broken foot and the blood on his face scared me a lot – but it was still Roxas. My dear Roxas. I sure wished that he'd get better after we escaped that endless place. So, I friendly held him tight, hoping to find The Light within The Darkness to show us the way back to my home. Yes, The Light that sleeps in Shadows – The Pearl within The Shell.


	7. Love On The Edge of Darkness

Chapter 7.

Love On The Edge of Darkness

…Seconds passed by like flying birds; minutes followed like the blowing wind… There was no hope left for my beloved Roxas and me. Wandering through the endless Darkness, unable to escape, we both realized how important friendship was. We came to acknowledge the truth: Roxas and I were like twin brothers. We loved each other so much, but we never had the chance to express our feelings. Maybe because of what we'd been through. Or maybe because of… fear? No, "fear" was not the right answer, but "emotion".

- Roxy, how's your leg? I asked through the unbreakable silence.

The echo of my voice resounded into the surrounding darkness even though I spoke silently.

-… It's still that bad, Roxas answered.

- Don't worry, we'll soon get out of here, I encouraged him.

We kept going forward like two small lights through shadows. Roxas's head fell on my left shoulder as he closed his eyes. I kissed his forehead.

- Sora… You're my everything! he whispered as he felt my warm lips on his skin.

I smiled and held him closer. Oh! How I loved him! Suddenly, the road we had chosen an hour ago opened wide and round. We could see many black rocks on the yellow sand. The rocks were all big and creepy, while the sand had an ugly shade of brown – for it was dark.

- Roxas. Roxas, wake up! I whispered to the sleeping Nobody.

He raised his head from my shoulder and looked around.

- Where are we? What is this place? I asked.

- I recognize it, Roxas said sobbing, it's the very place where I met Xemnas for the first time. This is where I was born – The Dark Margin.

We looked up to see a dark blue shy – cloudless and with no stars. In the distance, the horizon was uniting with the peaceful sea. Everything was silent. No danger threatened…

- Here, let's sit down, I told my Nobody.

My back leaned against a big rock as Roxas sat on my knees. I pulled him to my chest.

- You're hurt badly.

- It doesn't matter. I'm with you.

- Roxas, you need care.

- I need nothing more than you.

- Ah, Roxy… That's so sweet…

My hands encircled his small neck. He looked innocently into my eyes. I could see a sad, lingering light in his sapphires. Something was wrong.

- Roxas, I want to help you, I said.

He wiped the blood on his forehead and answered:

- You already helped me. I'll get better soon. Don't you worry…

- Maybe you should wash your face. More blood is streaming…

I got up and he used my arm as a support. I took him down to the water before us. The breeze felt wonderful. The air was the most fresh I'd ever felt.

-… At least the waves sound the same, Roxas whispered as we approached the sea.

I put him down on the sand and helped him wash his face. No long after, the blood was gone and his beautiful physiognomy became clean. I smiled at him as he uttered my name. Then, we both sat on the cold sand with our eyes closed, listening to the weaves coming, breaking on the shore, and then, moving away into the sea. It was a pleasant new song. The rhythm was easy to learn and relaxing.

As I was about to fall asleep, I felt Roxas's head resting on my right shoulder. I smiled. My hand encircled his waist. He was so close to me that our cheeks touched and mine captured immediately a shade of pink.

- Sora… I need to tell you something, he broke the silence.

My heart already quivered at his words. I knew what he was about to say.

- Sora, I love you, his voice trembled, I need you by my side.

I could feel my soul dancing in happiness. I admit, LOVE IS BURNING, BUT ITS ABSENCE IS DRYING.

- Roxas, my sweetheart, you must know something as well.

- What is that?

-… I love you too. You are my Nobody. I will always protect you.

His eyes got a light of happiness. The blue irises were trembling with joy and hope. I cupped the left side of his face. He smiled at my touch and gasped. Oh, how I loved him! Butterflies were wrestling inside my stomach. I was nervous, but also glad. There, on The Edge of Darkness, my feelings for my dear Nobody started to bloom. I could feel my eyes were teary. That was proof that I really loved Roxas. I know it may sound strange. People would simply avoid us because they wouldn't like to deal with 'gays' but that word did not matter to me at all. Love is Love, right?

So I came nearer to the blond boy and embraced him. He looked so innocent and pure. I gave a kiss on his forehead.

- T-Thank you, Sora, he said, I really feel better.

- Does your leg hurt anymore?

-… A little, Roxas answered hesitating.

- I love you, Roxy. Don't worry, you'll be fine soon.

I pulled his head to my chest. His arms encircled my waist. I knew he was tired. I knew he needed a rest. So, I began to pat his blond hair and whisper him a soft lullaby:

"Now, close your eyes. Forget all that makes you sad.

Here you are with me – the misery will end.

No harm shall come over you as long as you're safe in my arms.

On The Edge of Darkness no threat comes.

As you slowly sleep and dream I'll caress your smiling face.

Your heart will shine when it feels my warm embrace.

Don't wake up right now – but keep dreaming, my dear.

I'll stay here and watch over you. Forever, if I have to.

Roxas, I love you and this feeling is true.

Your wounds will be cured, your soul – appeased.

You won't feel pain anymore – you'll be pleased.

Until EVERYTHING SHALL END, I won't let you go.

I'll hold you tight and I shan't leave you out of my sight.

… Good night!"

When I finished singing, Roxas's head became rigid and his breath – normal. With a hand placed on my chest, he fell asleep. I smiled at him. The sea before me became silent, too. The wind stopped blowing. My eyes widened and my heart filled with joy. I slowly took Roxas and nested him on the sand in order to get a better and more relaxing sleep. Then, I looked again at the dark blue sea and laid down. No long after, I was dreaming of my beautiful island and friends. How I wanted to go home!

When I opened my eyes I recognized the place where I had fallen asleep. I slowly looked around and saw Roxas blinking.

- Hey, you've awakened!

- Y-Yeah… That was some nap!

I pulled him into another embrace as he whispered my name. We both stood calm. The endless silence was scaring us.

- Roxas, do you feel any better?

- I do. After that sleep I look as if I'm reborn, don't I?

- Yeah, you sure do! I love you, Roxy…

My hands couldn't help but massage the beautiful blond's back. I deeply looked him into the eyes. My heart was quivering like never before. With a hand placed on Roxas's chest I could feel his heartbeat which was almost as tensed as mine. I locked my lips with his. And as we kissed, I cupped his feminine face with my hands. He gasped again at my touch. This time, it made me shiver. Ah, how I wanted to be with him!

- Sora… Please don't stop. I really like this.

- Do you? I asked.

- Y-Yes. I love you so much!

I smiled and no long after, I pulled off his shirt. Roxas leaned back on the sand as my lips began to explore his sensitive neck and smooth chest. He wore a beautiful necklace with a star-shaped silver pendant. I admired it as he noticed my necklace, as well. Mine had a crown pendant.

- That's nice, Roxas whispered.

I thanked him with a warm smile. Then, I leaned down to him until our chests were gently pressed on each other. Roxas watched me with eyes of tenderness as I kissed his neck. My lips caressed his pale skin and went even lower. When I reached his nipples, he let out a sweet whimper, which I shivered in pleasure to hear. I licked his left nipple until I felt his hand locking in my head, patting my blond hair. I smiled at his gesture…

Then I kissed him once again with lingering passion. As I sucked his bottom lip, Roxas broke the kiss and moaned. My eyes sparkled at the erotic sight of him. I quickly licked my lips and connected them with his. I could feel a warm sensation in my lower body. I didn't know if Roxas felt the same, but I figure that he wouldn't have let out such throaty moans if he hadn't gotten horny. And his whimpers influenced me, too!

Roxas took off my shirt and began kissing my neck. His gestures were so romantic and I was really glad we were this close. He teased my nipples and then was my turn to amaze him with my moaning tone. We laid embraced on the sand as we were exploring each other's body. We smiled at the same time.

- Sora, I have a wonderful feeling... Please do not let go.

- Don't worry, I'll take care of you… Now and forever.

- Will you? Really?

- Of course, my sweetheart. You've suffered too much. You've been with the Organization almost all your life…

We both stopped and he looked sadly at me. I caressed his cheeks and continued:

-… They have stolen everything from you. Your way to be, your happiness… Fortunate that I've learnt you smile again!

- Yes, that's right, he giggled.

- And I want to give them back to you. All of them.

I slowly kissed his neck once again and them loomed over him. He watched me as I teased his perfect body and made my way down to his abs. But just as I was about to slid my hand down his pants, Roxas writhed a little and said:

- Are you sure you're ready for this? Because I feel nervous of it.

- You mustn't be. It's just you and me, Roxy. Nobody's here to watch.

He thought for a while. I was afraid that he wanted to say "no". But here, he smiled and said:

- Sora, I want to be with you, too.

He pulled me above his body as we both looked in each other's dark blue eyes, gasping slowly.

- And if our love is this deep and true, I will gladly spend the rest of my life in your arms…


	8. Love And Danger

Chapter 8.

Love… and Danger

I was so glad to hear Roxas's answer. My heart began to quiver in happiness while I looked down at him and said:

- Alright, Roxy. I'll try to satisfy you.

- That would be good, he whispered.

Without waiting too much, I put my hands on his hips as I was trying to unzip his pants with my lips. Roxas smiled at this and patted my hair. I pulled down his vestment, leaving him half naked. Then, once again I reached for his soft lips and kissed them. My Nobody looked so innocent and beautiful! He watched me as I caressed his cheeks. He pulled me down at his steaming chest and held me tight.

- Sora, I love you. I love you this much!

- I know. Don't worry; I will never leave you.

I began to kiss his nipples again. My lips played with them while Roxas moaned at the pleasant feeling. I was thinking he liked it. Maybe he wanted even more.

So, I slowly slid my hand inside his black boxers to grab his erection. It was already hard… Roxas shivered at my touch. He raised his back from the sand and looked down to his lower body. I appeased him with a smile.

- Lean back, I said.

- B-But, Sora, are you sure you want to do this?

To answer his question, I gave another kiss on his lips and slowly pushed him down on the sand. He understood my gesture – so he remained silent. My hands took off his boxers only to see a small erection of about 5 inches, which throbbed to be touched. I smiled, ready to cup its tip into my mouth. Grabbing it with the left hand, I began to suck it down my throat. As I was carefully massaging the length, I heard a sweet moan coming from Roxas. My eyes opened and met his horny gaze. His eyes were fixed on mine as he whispered:

- T-This feels a-awesome…! Sora…

I used my right hand to touch his red cheek. He caressed my hand. He loved me. I was certain of it. Roxas moaned more and more as I was tracing spirals on his length, making him shiver with pleasure. Not much after this, I let go of his erect member and looked again at him. He seemed ready for what I wanted to do next. His body was steaming and I thought so was his head. But he enjoyed my gesture very much. I heard him saying:

- T-Thank you, S-Sora… I want to repay the favor.

I smiled and soon enough we were both lying on the sand, both of us naked, massaging each other's member. Ah! What a soft hand he had! What a wonderful feeling his touch gave me. We kissed as our bodies were pressed on each other. My hand slid down to his length. Roxas rested his head on my chest. My fingers tangled in his hair… Oh! Am I able to describe it? Love is the most beautiful feeling, which not even I could have told exactly. I didn't know what was making me jump on Roxas that badly. I didn't know what kind of emotion was comprising my body from-head-to-legs. I couldn't tell why my chest felt so hot or why my member was so hard. Blood was running through all of my vines in record speed… and I figure Roxas could feel the same. His eyes closed while he sobbed my name. This time he was not sad, but touched of my romantic gestures. And that just fired me more. My nerves were all ignited like never before. I wanted to be whole with him. I wanted to keep him beside me forever. For a few moments, home didn't matter to me at all. I forgot about my friends, my parents… I just wanted him. Him.

-… Roxas, I spoke through the deep silence, I would like to make another step.

- Alright, he answered, I want to be with you, too.

God! Did he just accept? He was what my heart mourned for!

I smiled and held my breath. Then, I positioned him on his back while I loomed over him. Roxas parted his thighs to allow me access. I seductively took his hands into mine.

- Don't be afraid, I said.

He looked firmly at me and shook his head "no". I kissed his hands before letting my tip enter him. Roxas laid silent, with his eyes closed. I looked at the cloudless sky above us before beginning to thrust. At the feeling, Roxas stunned a bit, but calmed down when he met my gaze. "I'm with him," – he said to himself, "Sora is taking care of me. I mustn't worry…"

- Does it hurt? I asked thrusting a little harder.

- N-No, he whispered back.

How happy I was to hear that. I focused more as Roxas moaned in pleasure. His tone hit my ears and satisfied them. They were not loud, but sweet. How I liked it! We both enjoyed the sex. Nothing could have bothered us there, on The Edge of Darkness – The Dark Margin…

- Ah, Sora… Please, more!

I shivered to hear that, but I smiled. My member rocked inside him while I heard Roxas gasping. He held his hands buried into the sand. He moaned my name as I thrust slowly into him. I did more and more until I felt a strange warmth in my lower body, just like Roxas. At the feeling, my Nobody's eyes became watery and he looked as if he was about to cry.

- Is something wrong? I asked.

- N-No… But this sensation… I never had it before.

- Neither had I, but it sure is something good.

I continued thrusting. Roxas moaned silently under me and for a while, everything seemed completely wonderful for me. I mean, for both of us.

Suddenly, my eyes widened and I felt liquid streaming out of me into Roxas. He gasped again as I slid out of him. I caressed his face. He looked so pure! So pure that I kissed him again. He smiled and embraced me.

Eventually, we finished blowjob-ing each other. We got dressed and sat next to the sea. Roxas's head fell on my shoulder. I watched him with a soft look. Everything was so quiet. Nearly eerie…

All of a sudden, we heard a strange sound coming from behind us. Someone or something was snickering into the dark. Frightened, I got up followed by Roxas.

- Who's there? I whispered without receiving any answer.

My hand stretched out and tried to summon The Kingdom Key, but we were too close to the darkness; Keyblades could not appear in The Dark Margin. Roxas tried too, but the result was the same. Without any weapon, we were both in serious danger. Oh, I didn't like it! I squeezed Roxas's hand nervously, trying as hard as I could to keep him from shouting in fear. I had to protect him. I made a promise to him, didn't I?

We heard a loud groan, which only a creature of darkness could let out. And then I knew. It was the monster called Red-Eyes, keeper of The Edge of Darkness. As long as it was alive, no one could ever escape that endless place; even worse – it knew how to kill in just two or three minutes. That ferocious creature came out of its hiding place and stood in distance, watching us with its red orbs, which really stunned. It was almost as tall as an adult African elephant. It didn't even have any skin – its meat looked terrifying and its bones could also be seen. The monster's head looked like an alligator's and its teeth were almost as long as both our Keyblades put head-to-head. And that was nearly 3 meters…

- Roxas, don't you move a muscle! I told my Nobody.

Red-Eyes hadn't attacked us yet, but Roxas was already shivering in fear. His gaze met the monster's and he cloud no longer help but scream:

-… Sora!

I hardly swallowed the thick lump in my neck, knowing that was a big mistake. We had no place to run… except for the water… Too late! Red-Eyes had already groaned again and with a leap, it almost stood before us.

- Roxas, run! I shouted.

- Where? There's no escape from here. We're both trapped!

- No, we're not. Come into the water. The monster won't follow us there!

The Nobody stunned as he heard the word "water". He watched me with trembling eyes:

- B-But, Sora… I-I can't swim.

I became even more frightened to hear that. Red-Eyes opened its enormous jaws, ready to bite us, but I pulled Roxas away in the last second and made my way to the sea.

- Don't worry, I'll teach you how. But for now this is our only chance!

Roxas nodded and followed me into the water. But the moment we both jumped in, we felt hundreds of sharp knives stabbing us – the sea was as cold as the ice! I heard my Nobody screaming again. I looked everywhere only to see him almost drowning. Red-Eyes stepped back from the sea and groaned horribly, angry that it could have not stopped us. It remained on the sand, still watching the waves with its fierce gaze, hoping that we will come back.

I dived into the sea and saw Roxas not away from me. I swam to him and pulled him out. He gasped hard as soon as he reached the surface.

- S-Sora… – he sobbed as he looked at me.

- It's okay, I said embracing him, the monster won't follow us here. I was right.

- Y-Yes, but this water is killing me! he moaned.

- Not to worry… It's over. Everything's going to be fine.

- Sora, I'm cold! he continued.

I knew what he meant. He was weak. He could not suffer cold very well. I was used to it a little, but I admit, the water hadn't had more than 5 or 6 grades on the Celsius scale… With teary eyes, I pulled Roxas to my chest. I squeezed his thin body with all my strength, trying to keep him warm. What should have we done? We could no longer return on the sand. Red-Eyes was not leaving the place and our Keyblades could not answer our callings. I looked forward into the sea. There, at a distance of almost a kilometer, was a big black rock sticking out of the sea. At the sight if it, I regained my strength and re-found hope.

- Roxas, there's a still a surviving chance for us.

He looked tiredly at me:

- Where? How…?

- Over there, I said pointing to the rock in the distance, we can swim to it and then we can rest.

- But Sora, that's a long way to go… and I can't swim!

- I will teach you. Here.

I can barely remember that sad scene. I feel even scared to think of it. But I really loved Roxas and had to do that both for him and me. For our safety. It was the only way left. And I had to use it! So I slowly took Roxas by an arm and made my way deeper into the sea. I had a bad feeling of what was about to happen next… so I struggled with all my strength to help Roxas and I survive.


	9. Never Let Go

Chapter 9.

Never Let Go

Trying as hard as I could, I continued pulling Roxas after me as I was slicing the cold waves with my other hand.

- D-Don't worry, Roxy… We'll be there soon!

But he didn't answer me. I stopped swimming and looked at him. His eyes were closed and I could see ice on his eyelids. God! He was freezing… I shivered in fear to see him like that. I didn't want to lose him!

- Roxas! Roxas look at me! I shouted.

But just then I realized my face was freezing, as well. I also had small pieces of ice in my hair and on my eyelids, just like him. My hands could barely move to his shoulders to shake him. Ah, it was hopeless!

- Roxas! Open your eyes! I called once again with an almost lifeless voice.

He eventually showed the beautiful blue of his orbs and watched me tiredly:

- S-Sora… it's no use.

- Don't you say that! I slowly slapped his lips. You have no idea how much I love you. I don't want to spend my life without you. I could never do such a thing!

I pulled him closer to me and desperately tried to swim forward. The rock was not too away from us anymore. One move… another one… a sweet whimper escaped my lips… a lingering touch of Roxas's head on my shoulders… One more move and I caught the black structure. I tried to get on it, but just as I let Roxas go I noticed he had closed his eyes once again and he was about to fall deeper into the water – his body was lifeless. I screamed in fear at that sight and stopped climbing on the rock. Instead, I came near him and called his name. I shook him hard, but he was rigid.

- It can't be! I shouted, Roxas, come back to me!

He barely opened his frozen eyes and looked at me, trembling.

- Please, don't let go right now. We have chances to survive, my love.

- S-Sora… I-I'm s-so cold! he sobbed before embracing me.

- So am I, but you have to hang on. We can climb on this. It should be better than in water.

Roxas nodded hardly and I helped him get up on the rock. Then, I followed him up with my last strength. The place we had was really narrow, but we stayed embraced as the cold breeze was blowing mercilessly. I squeezed Roxas's body and he buried his head into my chest.

- Don't worry. It's going to be over.

He slightly lifted his head:

-… When?

- Soon enough, my love.

I patted his frozen hair while he cried softly in my arms. I looked again at him with more mercy in my eyes and my heart quivered to see him like that. He cried and cried as I tried to appease him with kisses and delicate touches, although I doubt that he felt any of them 'cause his body was severely frozen. And that made me more and more frightened. I didn't want to lose him.

- R-Roxas, stay strong, I whispered at his ear.

-…

His lips were too clod to open and speak. But I shook him again and traced circles with my hand on his back in order to help his blood keep running through his veins. That warmed him a bit and not much after, his eyes met my gaze. He looked peacefully at me, saying:

- S-Sora… When will we ever be able to go home?

I sighed to hear that:

- We're too close to the darkness, Roxas, my love. Our Keyblades cannot appear.

- Then what do we do?

-… I don't know. We'll wait until they'll answer our calling. There has to be a light here somewhere.

Other hours passed by us. There were many things I could not forget while I sat on that rock with Roxas: the sharp breeze that was almost cutting our skin, the cold-killing water, which didn't seem to get warmer and Roxas's sweet sobs, that could have been heard like the echo of a love song… Ah, how I wanted everything to end! How I wanted to go home and present Roxas to my parents. How I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him…!

As I was pondering of a way to escape, Roxas lifted his head from my chest and whispered something to me. I barely understood something, which scared me:

- S-Sora, I love you. Can you forgive me, please?

I looked confused at him and quickly shook him by his shoulders:

- What do you mean by that, Roxy? You aren't saying your good-byes yet, are you?!

-… But Sora, I-I'm s-so c-cold! I won't be a-able t-to…

- Don't you say another word, Roxas! I stopped him, you cannot do this to us! Look, we've defeated Xemnas and Kingdom Hearts is free. We can finally start our life together…

- I know what you mean, b-but I'm terribly s-sorry, Sora… Please forgive me and my weakness… I'm not used to the cold…

My eyes opened wide and spotted even more small pieces of ice in his hair. His beautiful (once) red lips had now a strange color: a mixture of green, dark blue and violet. His fingers were rigid; he could no longer move them. Not even a single one. Only his eyes kept their warmth and blue shade. However, his eyelids were bloodshot and so were his eye-corners. I stunned to see him like that and pulled him again to my chest. But this time, Roxas gently rejected me. He smiled with all his last strength and cupped my face with both hands:

- S-Sora, even though you'll be alone from now on, I will always love you. You're the one who saved me from so many dangers… We haven't known each other for years, but just for a few days. And during these days you've taught me lots of new things, which I feel grateful for: you showed me what happiness is and what hope truly means. You told me that faith can carry you forward, no matter how deep the darkness would be. You are the only one who ever embraced me or kissed me. I received a wonderful feeling from you when we were on the sand, in The Dark Margin. I will never forget that… and you…

In spite of my frozen eyes, I had tears in them. I felt that I was about to cry. Those were the most beautiful words one had ever told me. Roxas was everything for me and if I had lost him, I wouldn't have had anything left…

- N-No, Roxy. Please, you can't mean that! I sobbed.

- I mean every single word of it. I will always be with you – right here.

And he slowly touched my chest where my heart would have been. He looked me into the eyes, patting my hair:

- S-Sora, please don't feel bad… and don't wet your soft cheeks with bitter tears… Please… do this for me. Don't cry for me, I will go back into your heart – I won't die!

- B-But I don't want you to! I will never let you do such a thing! You are my Nobody, but you have to stay with me, Roxas. I won't let you go!

- Xemnas was right, he continued, I must complete your heart, Sora.

- I already am complete!

- Yes. But you need me.

- I need you BESIDE ME, not IN MY HEART, do you understand that, Roxas?!

I was already crying and could have not controlled my emotion. My Nobody was about to die right next to me! NO WAY! NEVER!

- Roxas, please, stay with me!

He slightly lifted his head and gave me a beautiful and peaceful smile. Maybe the warmest he could ever make. He pulled me closer to him and whispered at my ear:

- Sora… I will always love you… Take care of you, please…

- You can't do this, Roxy…

The cold breeze almost sliced his skin. He gasped in pain then sobbed, before giving me a one last kiss. When I felt his lips on mine, I suddenly squeezed his body, fearing the worst that could have happened. We kept our lips pressed, as the dark water sang sadly next to us. We were both crying. We were both tired and scared. His lips were frozen, but I could still feel their softness. He, too, kissed me with his last strength, before sucking my bottom lip. Oh, how I liked that! How I wanted that to last forever! Oh, how I didn't wish to lose him! He was my heart, my soul – the light of my eyes!

- S-Sora, don't feel bad. Because tonight, EVERYTHING SHALL END…

He stopped kissing me. Instead, he cupped the left side of my face and said:

- Don't cry for me. I will always be in your heart, whenever you need me. I'll be there to love you… To guide you… To protect you from danger… Please, Sora… You are everything for me – the best thing that ever happened to me… S-Sora… I love you… I will keep my feelings for you forever… Sora… S-So…ra…

I was lost into his deep blue eyes… I couldn't believe my ears… I though that was all a dream… But I came to realize the truth when Roxas's hand fell from my face and hit the black rock. Did he…? Did he just…?! NO WAY! Desperate, I began to shout his name and shook him hard like never before… but he was rigid. "It can't be!" – I told myself, "Roxas, you cannot leave me…!"

- ROXAASSS! I shouted again.

But the echo of my voice resounded away into the sea without receiving any answer. The waves sadly came in, and then moved away. Everything turned to silence…

- ROXAS! YOU CAN'T DIE! NOT HERE, NOT NOW!

Unfortunately, it was over. Just over. Roxas's spirit had already left his body. He could no longer move a muscle – the merciless, killing cold did not forgive him. But his eyes…! His eyes remained opened, as he had looked seductively at me, accepting his end.

- Wasn't fate cruel enough for you, my sweetheart?! I sobbed.

I pulled his lifeless body at my chest. I shivered at the feeling that I embraced a dead boy, but that boy was Roxas. Roxas… Oh, I cannot express my love for him in words… And as I held him dead in my arms, a strong light covered me. Hundreds of small crystals and sparkling glimmers of light covered Roxas's legs. I knew why. He was about to fade – like all other Nobodies – into the endless, lonely Darkness. But I squeezed him one last time… only to fail; the light began to cover him more and more, until it reached his chest.

- NO, MY DEAR ROXAS! DON'T GO!

I cried at the sight of the light that would have carried him away from me. I cried like never before in my whole life – my seventeen years of existence. My tears washed down my steamed cheeks and fell on Roxas's face. I caressed his beautiful, blond hair. Ohhh! Why must life be so cruel?! I cried because I had lost my love – my life. I was nothing without Roxas. I cried because I knew there was no way back – no hope to lighten my beloved boy's soul and to bring him back to life. Ohhh! I should have never told him to run to the water… but otherwise, Red-Eyes would have killed us both. But it would have been better than this, wouldn't it? We would have died TOGETHER!

- Roxy, I shall always love you… – I whispered to him.

And the light covered him all. I didn't let him go, but squeezed his body even harder, until I could have not felt his muscles anymore… He became nothing but a lighting powder. However, the powder did not vanish. I didn't expect something like that! Oh, God! The lighting powder made its way back into me and for a moment, I could have felt a warm light into my heart. A strong, inextinguishable light – Roxas.

- Oh, Roxy! How… could… you…!

My soul had never known such sorrow and grief. It was something completely new for me. I was young. I had just fallen in love. I had the future before me and I could have made myself a new life alongside Roxas… but… but everything was lost! EVERYTHING… I lost all I had. Oh, I could not stop crying. I cried and cried to my last breath.

- Roxas! I screamed one last time.

My head fell down and just then I saw The Oblivion Keyblade where my Nobody had laid. It came to me after its master faded back into my heart. Light was sparkling all over it. A strong force entered my frozen muscles. That was the light I had needed to get out of The Dark Minor! Oh, what happiness! With a single move, I summoned my Keyblade. The Kingdom Key appeared immediately and shone in my hand. I leaned down to grab Oblivion:

- Your master isn't here to wield you anymore, but I won't let you disappear. Become mine and serve me alongside my own weapon. To you, I can be Roxas, for it is true that he was my Nobody.

Oblivion obeyed and I took it with my left hand. In my right I held The Kingdom Key. Firmly, I crossed both of them, and then stretched them. Light came out of the weapons. A big, warm portal of light appeared before me. I dismissed the Keyblades and sadly looked back to the beach where I had made love with Roxas. Roxas… His name was the most beautiful song for me. I gently touched my heart, knowing that he would be safe inside it. Yes, I kept my promise after all! Roxas shall always be safe with me…

As I stepped through the portal of light, my thoughts passed again to him and his dieing scene flashbacked into my mind. Oh, my lovely Nobody… What a cruel fate! What a wretched life! With tears of love blinding me, I remembered that Roxas had died with his eyes opened, still looking at me and whispering my name…

~The End~

imgained and edited by LisAlice5472 :3


End file.
